Wild Man's Jungle
Wild Man's Jungle is another battlecourse in PVMT: The New Beginning. Wild Man's Jungle is apparently the second easiest battlecourse; just behind Player's Frontyard. This battlecourse was made in collaboration with Makai Bros or also known as Inhalemychild12. Difficulty 2 | OUT OF | '''5 '''Red Mouth Things Mouth Thing Almanac Mouth Thing Explorer Toughness: 'Solid ''(absorbs 14.725 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Burns plants through contact. '''Weakness: '''Ice plants ''(ex. Winter-melon, Iceberg Lettuce) '''Description: '''Mouth Thing Explorer questioned what he was good at; that was until he went exploring in the jungles of India and others. '''Monkey Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Average ''(absorbs 10.5 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Swings across jungle trees; getting past your defenses. '''Description: '''We don't know what Monkey Mouth Thing says since he keeps saying "OOH OOH AAH AAH!". '''Alligator Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 35 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Only appears in water. Eats parts of bridges made by Woodsmith Mouth Thing, also eats plants planted over river tiles ''(flying plants) and Mouth Things. Can't eat Gargmouthing. '''Special 2: '''Can only be damaged when it comes up from the water. '''Description: '''Alligator Mouth Thing hides under the water and then surprises his prey by coming up at high-reflex speed and chomping on them. '''Leopard Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 24.25 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Speeder '''Special: '''Purrs and stuns plants for 5-6 seconds. '''Special 2: '''Brutally gnaws on plants, and Jungle Tree Mouth Things. '''Description: '''No, don't let THAT THING get near me! '''Wild Tiger Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 40 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Speeder '''Special: '''Brutally and viciously attacks Mouth Things and Plants when 1-tile away from one. '''Special 2: '''Growls and causes Mouth Things in front of it to have their speed doubled. '''Description: '''I kind of feel sorry for these tigers as they're endangered; but at the same time I want to shoot it because of how menacing it is... '''Woodsmith Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Dense ''(absorbs 46.7125 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Builds a bridge for Mouth Things to walk on on river tiles. '''Special 2: '''Builds wooden barriers which act as an obstacle for plants. Absorb 9.75 normal damage shots. '''Special 3: '''Doesn't eat a plant. Instead either chainsaws or smashes them with a mallet. '''Description: '''Woodsmith Mouth Thing just loves to build wooden objects like wooden swords, wooden sandwiches ''(wait what?), and wooden everything! I mean, just what the f***? '''Jungle Tree Mouth Thing Total Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 65 normal damage shots) 'Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Average ''(absorbs 10 normal damage shots) 'Leaf Hair Toughness: '''Hardened ''(absorbs 55 normal damage shots) 'Normal Speed: '''Average '''Enraged Speed: '''Wild '''Special: '''Leaf Hair halves the damage taken from lobbed-shot projectiles ''(ex. Cabbage-pult). '''Special 2: '''Grows enraged when Leaf Hair is destroyed. '''Special 3: '''50/50 of attacking plants/Mouth Things. '''Description: '''Jungle Tree Mouth Thing is not actually a jungle tree, he's actually Jamaican. I mean, wasn't it obvious? Just look at his or her haircut! I dunno, he/she is a hermaphrodite. '''Mouth Thing Ape-Rider Total Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 56.5 normal damage shots) 'Ape Toughness: '''Dense ''(absorbs 50 normal damage shots) 'Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Low ''(absorbs 6.5 normal damage shots) '''Ape Speed: '''Moderate '''Mouth Thing Speed: '''Hyper '''Special: '''When the ape is defeated, the Mouth Thing will be beaten up by the ape and will have half of its health cut off. '''Description: '''Uhm, I don't even... *walks out of the room* '''Crystalline Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 89.875 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Stiff '''Special: '''Blinds plants and stuns them for 6 to 9.5 seconds. '''Special 2: '''Spits out crystal shards at plants. Deals damage equal to 1.125 bites to plants. '''Special 3: '''Doesn't enter the battlecourse through normal circumstance; but instead enters the course when a Shard of Crystals are destroyed. '''Description: '''For some reason, these crazy humans keep trying to kidnap Crystalline Mouth Thing. But she doesn't approve, as she calls that sexual harassment. '''Porter Gargmouthing Toughness: 'Great ''(absorbs 180 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Either smashes a plant with its fist or chomps down on them. '''Special 2: '''Always smashes defensive plants and plants that needs to eaten to work ''(ex. Hypno-shroom). '''Special 3: '''Throws Imp Mouth Thing Explorer when at 50% health. '''Description: '''Porter Gargmouthing doesn't like to carry around Imp Mouth Thing Explorer as she is quite annoying; but he has been getting used to it. '''Imp Mouth Thing Explorer Toughness: 'Low ''(absorbs 6.525 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Hyper '''Special: '''Throws a burning ball of coal at a plant when 6 tiles away from one. Burning coal deals damage equivalent to 8.725 bites; also causes a plant to take damage equal to 1 bite every second. '''Description: '''Imp Mouth Thing Explorer loves to explore ancient ruins, temples, and more. She also loves to explore jungles, rainforest, desert, and much more. She pays a Gargmouthing to carry her. '''Proper Lady Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Protected ''(absorbs 28 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Average '''Special: '''Lobbed-shot projectiles will be deflected. '''Special 2: '''Doesn't eat a plant; instead whacks them with her umbrella. Deals damage equal to 0.75 bites. '''Special 3: '''Every 10 seconds; she will put the umbrella in front of her and block any projectile coming; except for penetrating projectiles ''(ex. Cactus), she'll hold the umbrella up for 5 seconds. '''Description: '''Proper Lady Mouth Thing or what she likes to be called "Madame Mouppins" was born and raised in London, United Kingdom. She was raised like a "proper lady". She doesn't like to get dirty; nor does she want other people dirty. She is a nice and kind woman, she wants to help the homeless and starving. '''Environment Modifiers Jungle Trees Jungles Trees allow Monkey Mouth Things to get past your defenses, as Monkey Mouth Things swings tree to tree; avoiding your plants and getting into your defenses. Jungle Trees absorb 16.25 normal damage shots. Wooden Barriers Wooden Barriers act as an obstacle for plants; as they absorb projectiles from plants. Wooden Barriers absorb 18 normal damage shots. They can be easily overcomed by using electric plants, Cactus, and more. Wooden Barriers are created by Woodsmith Mouth Things. Wooden Bridges Wooden Bridges allow Mouth Things to cross River Tiles; as well as let non-underground plants be planted on them. Wooden Bridges can be eaten by Alligator Mouth Thing; they can also be destroyed by explosive plants (ex. Cherry Bomb). River Tiles River Tiles are tiles that flying plants (ex. Rotobaga, Caulipower) can be planted on. Aquatic plants cannot be planted on River Tiles; as they will be carried away by the current. Boss Battle Statistics Dr. Laldare Moudathing's Statistics 'Boss Name: '''Moudathing Banana Mech '''Toughness: '''Undying ''(absorbs 1200 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Fires machine guns at 3 adjacent lanes; dealing Gargmouthing damage to the plants in those three lanes; also kills Mouth Things in those 3 lanes. '''Special 2: '''Launches banana bombs all over the battlecourse; killing any plant or Mouth Thing in the 3x3 area of effect. '''Special 3: '''Electrocutes 4 random plants; instantly killing them. '''Special 4: '''Summons 4 Monkey Mouth Things in each lane. '''Special 5: '''Dumps a bunch of battles in a 3x3 of plants and Mouth Things. Any plant or Mouth Thing in that radius will be brutally killed by Monkey Mouth Things. '''Description: '''Oh Laldare, Laldare, Laldare. He has done plenty of things. First try to get a Noob Empire Flag just to eat, second; try to steal someone's food in a beach hut, third; hired someone else to go get a "legendary sandwich of flight", fourth; tried to takeover the CASIA HQ, and some others. But now this? A BANANA MECH?! SERIOUSLY?! WHAT THE ACTUAL MOTHERF**KING S***?!